


Helping a Pilgrim

by Spectre058



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Facials, Multi, One Shot, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 19:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12777885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectre058/pseuds/Spectre058
Summary: Tali helps another Quarian discover the joys of facials. Written in response to a prompt.





	Helping a Pilgrim

Tali couldn’t believe Shepard had actually done it. When she’d told him about her desires it had been a fantasy, the kind of things that couples admitted to each other while they were both high on post sex endorphins, not something he was actually supposed to go and act on. But, she guessed she should have known better, this was Shepard after all, the man who’d chased down and killed a rogue Spectre, stopped an ancient AI from literally ushering in a wave of its brethren, and come back from the dead. Next to all that, finding a cute Quarian girl to bring back to their bed seemed downright simple. And apparently it had been, because the Quarian girl sucking her boyfriend’s cock certainly wasn’t her. 

“She’s so cute.” Tali giggled as the other woman took her time getting used to his size. “I don’t think she’s ever seen such a big dick.” She crouched down next to her. “Have you….” She trailed off as she realized she didn’t know the woman sucking her boyfriend’s dick’s name, somehow in all the excitement since Shepard had picked her up at an Illium bar, they’d never gotten around to that. 

The other woman slid off the few inches she’d managed so far and looked at her. “Rase’Sarrel,” she supplied, and blushed a little, her rose quartz cheeks flushing a deeper pink. “No, I haven’t. I haven’t even seen a human penis before.” Her eyes sparkled. “It’s amazing!”

Tali leaned in and planted a row of kisses along the back of Rase’s neck. “Just wait till he cums.” She purred. “It’s so thick, and warm, and it feels so good on your skin.” Rase shuddered a little in anticipation. Tali had discovered the sinful pleasure of getting a facial almost completely by accident. It wasn’t something that was done in the fleet because of the risks inherent to sex. Mordin and EDI though had been able to figure out a medicine that temporarily improved the Quarian’s constitution and immune system by a factor of five. Its effectiveness degraded after only a couple of hours, but with it, and the adjustment’s they’d made to Shepard’s room to bring it up to a level 1 clean room when necessary, sex was now more than just for procreation. So, after so long without even the option for it, the complete indulgence of something like getting covered in her boyfriend’s cum was intoxicating. So much so, that she was tempted to shove the younger Quarian out of the way and take it all for herself. But, that would be selfish, and tonight was about sharing. Besides, if she’d understood Shepard’s hasty explanation, letting Rase take that medicine home as her pilgrimage gift had been the price of tonight, and if she was going to try to sell it to their people, she might as well experience it’s benefits first hand. 

Rase slid Shepard’s cock back into her mouth. Her head started moving, sliding her lips over the first two or three inches with hungry slurping sounds. Tali crouched behind her, fingers playing along the younger woman’s naked skin, another luxury that normally wouldn’t have been an option, and whispering encouragement in her ear. It quickly became clear though, that she had no idea what she was doing. Her pace was all over the place, sometimes rocking her head back and forth super quickly, and other times just going as deep as she could and just stopping. Tali sighed to herself. At this rate, it would take forever to get Shepard off, and she didn’t want to have to wait that long for her own turn. 

“Let me help you,” she whispered as she slid her arms up and wrapped her fingers around the exposed portions of Shepard’s cock. “Focus on the head. I’ll handle the shaft.” She continued whispering instructions as she started to jerk Shepard off with both hands. With her help, Rase picked it up quickly, and in a few moments they had a rhythm going. The groans and murmured encouragements coming from Shepard were another indication of their progress. She started interrupting her instructions with cheek and neck kisses, wanting, no needing, the other woman to get the full experience of skin on skin contact. Soon she saw Shepard’s balls contract upwards, and she stopped nibbling on Rase’s neck. “Let him go,” she instructed, “tilt your head back to look up at him.”

She did, and Tali increased the pace of her hands, furiously jerking Shepard off even as she pressed herself against the other woman’s back, trying to get her face as close as possible to what was about to come. That did it. The sight of his girlfriend’s lavender skin pressed up against Rase’s beautiful rose quartz, trying desperately to get her face next to the younger woman’s was just too picturesque a sight not to put his mark on it and he came. Both woman cried out, Rase in surprise as his heavy load splashed all over her face in three distinct lines, and Tali in delight as he aimed the last bit at her. Rase shivered against Tali at the wholly unfamiliar sensation of wetness and warmth. Tali hadn’t gotten nearly as much of it as she had, but even that little bit had been enough to set her a flame. She let go of Shepard’s still semi hard cock, and slid one hand down between Rase’s legs. As she’d expected, the she was completely soaked, and it was easy to slide her fingers inside as she turned her head to plant a cum covered kiss right next to her ear. “How was it?”

Rase’s response came out ragged and tinged with a newly found hunger. “More,” she moaned, grinding herself against Tali’s hand. “show me more.”


End file.
